Emerald 2: Ezra's Bad Night
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: Ezra has some misfortune one night at the Larabee house where he's staying with Emerald


Emerald's Universe (PG): Ezra's Bad Night  
  
Title: Ezra's Bad Night Author: Lu Rating: PG Type: Gen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Magnificent 7 and I do not make any money from this story. Ezra's daughter is my own creation.  
  
I checked this story for errors; any left in are entirely my fault.  
  
Universe: Emerald's Universe created by me  
  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Mog, who created the ATF career which Chris, Buck, Josiah, Ezra and Nathan work in for this Universe. I was inspired by Purple Lacey's Angel Child series, in which Buck is given a baby, and JK Poffenberger and S. Berry's Little Britches.  
  
In this series Vin and JD are children but there is 5 years between them. JD is Buck's real nephew, entrusted to Buck when his sister is sent to jail and Vin is Chris's second cousin adopted by Chris when the boy's parents are killed in a car accident.  
  
Characters: Ezra, JD, Emerald (asleep), Vin, Chris, and Buck Warnings: Some Injuries and a mention of blood but nothing very bad.  
  
Description: Although this is in the Emerald series, she only makes a short appearance in this story in which Ezra has an unfortunate experience. This story takes place 3 months after the first story.  
  
I have no medical knowledge - anything medical in this is either something I have learned from TV, literature or somewhere else, or I have just guessed.  
  
Open AU: Feel free to write your own stories for this series, I will be writing more as well though. I would love to see other people's stories if they decide to write in this universe (also so I don't replicate someone else's ideas unknowingly)  
  
Feedback: Please send feedback to Lucyphonic_2001@yahoo.co.uk  
  
@}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~  
  
Ezra and his daughter Emerald had moved in temporarily with Chris and Buck. He was legally the father, as it said so on the child's birth certificate and Eleanor was definitely the mother, as he suspected. So while he had the child, he was staying at the Larabee house. He would never manage on his own with the baby.  
  
One night at a very late hour, Ezra sat up in bed after hearing a noise outside his room. He reached for the switch on his bedside lamp and turned it on. Then he heard footsteps in the hall and got out of bed to investigate. He crept out into the hall - he was an expert at creeping around without making a sound.  
  
Then he saw the cause of the footsteps - JD was creeping towards the baby's room with a teddy bear in his arms. Ezra stood back and watched JD open the baby's door. Then he crept up behind the boy and watched as the child placed the bear in the baby's crib. JD felt a presence behind him and turned around.  
  
"Why are you giving my daughter that stuffed toy, Master Dunne?" asked Ezra in a low voice.  
  
"I don't need it anymore and I wanted to give her a present," explained JD.  
  
"That is a very kind gesture - but please don't creep into her room while she's sleeping. You should have waited until morning," said Ezra.  
  
"I thought she might need it now," answered JD, looking down at his slippered feet.  
  
"Okay JD. Fortunately you didn't wake her up. Now you can return to your bed," said Ezra.  
  
"Will you tuck me in uncle Ezra?" asked JD.  
  
Ezra nodded and took JD to his room to tuck him in. He found Vin sitting on the edge of the bed there. "Uncle Ezra, are you going to keep Em'rald?"  
  
"For now I will, Vin," answered Ezra, not wanting to go into it right now.  
  
Ezra carried Vin back to bed and tucked him in. By this time, he was wide- awake, so he went downstairs to get a drink of milk.  
  
As he stepped off the last step, his foot went down on something, which moved. Blackness settled in around him.  
  
@}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~  
  
Ezra felt a hand on his wrist and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked Chris, who had been about to check his wrist for a pulse.  
  
"I think you stepped on one of JD's cars - after I'd told him to make sure he didn't leave any lying around. You had a bad fall, Ez." answered Chris.  
  
Ezra tried to get up and found that he was unable to. His head and his leg hurt. He could feel blood as well. "Chris, am I bleeding somewhere?" he asked.  
  
Chris checked Ezra's head, which Ezra had his hand on and found that he had cut it on part of another plastic toy JD had failed to put away. Chris would have to talk to Buck - because of JD's untidiness, Ezra had been hurt.  
  
Chris went to get his first aid kit from the bathroom, so he could work on Ezra's head wound.  
  
The blonde had woken up when he had heard a loud noise and then a loud curse in a southern accent. He had run downstairs to find his undercover agent lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
He didn't dare disturb the team medic, Nathan, at this time of night.  
  
Chris starting cleaning Ezra's head wound and explaining the cut he had found to Ezra.  
  
The two men looked up when they heard footsteps - several footsteps. It was Buck, JD and Vin.  
  
"Why did uncle Ezra say a bad word?" asked JD.  
  
"Why's uncle Ezra lying on the floor?" asked Vin.  
  
Chris looked from one face to the next.  
  
"BECAUSE SOMEONE LEFT TOYS ON THE FLOOR AND HE GOT HURT BY THEM!" shouted Chris angrily. A careless child had hurt Ezra badly and he was mad.  
  
JD started crying, knowing the outrage had been at him. "I'm sorry," said JD, through his tears.  
  
"He did tidy his toys up, Chris. He just missed a few - it was an accident," said Buck.  
  
"I can't move my leg," complained Ezra.  
  
"JD go to your room now. Next time you tidy up, you'll make sure you don't miss anything," said Chris sternly, trying not to sound too severe - never mind criminals injuring Ezra, now children were as well.  
  
Chris left the room and went to his bedroom before he became angrier.  
  
Buck and Vin tended to Ezra, then phoned for an ambulance to take the man to hospital.  
  
Ezra asked Vin to make sure Emerald was looked after while he was gone with Buck, and Vin promised she would be well looked after in his absence. Ezra thanked the boy and asked him to go and look in on JD, as he thought that Chris had been too harsh on him - accidents happened and Chris was blaming JD when it wasn't the boy's fault. Vin nodded and went upstairs to check on the baby and JD.  
  
He noticed that Chris's door was closed and he hoped that Chris was ok. He knew his father cared a lot about his men and if anything happened to any of them, he always tried to blame someone else - but he always really blamed himself, as he always felt he should have been looking after them better.  
  
Vin checked on the baby and found she was fast asleep, oblivious to the fact that her father had been injured.  
  
He opened JD's door and saw the boy lying face down on the bed, sobbing loudly.  
  
He sat down on the bed and stroked JD's hair. JD turned around and looked at him.  
  
"JD, it's not really your fault. It was an accident. You thought you'd tidied all the toys up and missed some. Uncle Ezra's going to be okay," Vin hugged JD tightly to him. He had changed a lot in all the time they'd lived with Buck and Chris, and now knew that their fathers would forgive them if they messed up, as long as they apologised and took care not to do the same things wrong again.  
  
@}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~  
  
Meanwhile in Chris's room, Chris stared into his mirror, looking into angry hazel eyes, which glared back at him. They seemed to be telling him off for his outrage. JD hadn't meant to hurt Ezra - he knew the boy was a good little boy really and wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt him or at least tried to.  
  
Ezra's leg would heal in time - he'd just have to get someone else to do undercover work in the meantime.  
  
He decided then that he would help the boys, to try and make sure that something like this didn't happen again - no-one was infallible, not even him. Otherwise he wouldn't have lost his temper that bad at a little boy who couldn't be perfect all the time. Chris was no more perfect than anyone else was - he was a fool for expecting perfection from anyone let alone a kid.  
  
He left the room and went into JD's room. "I'm really sorry JD, it was an accident and not your fault. You can't always put everything away - even I mislay things sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry as well Chris. In future I'll check every room and make sure there's nothing left on the floor. Will uncle Ezra have to have a plaster on his leg?"  
  
"He might have to have a cast on his leg but it was just an accident. We'll help you make sure you put everything away in future."  
  
"Can we go and visit him?" asked Vin, who had quietly watched Chris apologise to JD.  
  
"Not yet Vin," answered Chris as he hugged the two boys.  
  
@}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~  
  
At the hospital, they had got the x-rays back of Ezra's leg. He had a broken bone and would have to wear a cast for a while.  
  
"I hope Chris has made up with JD now - we all know it cannot be blamed on a harmless child," said Ezra to Buck. "I shall get a chance to have a long rest while my leg heals. I shall need more help with Emerald than usual though."  
  
"I'll get you one of them bells, then you can ring it whenever you want somethin'," said Buck.  
  
"An excellent idea Mister Wilmington," smiled Ezra, thinking how good this would be to have them waiting on him hand and foot for a while. There were some advantages in this situation!  
  
The End 


End file.
